The storm inside me
by NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon
Summary: Lucy had finally returned home from an exhausting job when Natsu interrupts her sleep by doing something she'd never thought he would... NaLu(NatsuXLucy) pairing and maybe others in the future, very fluffy and romantic includes a Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 - Shivering cold

**So this is something that popped up in my mind when I woke up this morning, hope you like it. This is my first fanfic though I read aloooooooooot of it, your guys are awesome in here.. well... as it is my first don't flame too hard on me, I'm really nervous about publishing this so please be nice.. :) :)**  
**- Enjoy**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail *sob sob*, Hiro Mashima does and I have no copyright intended.**

It had been a long tiring day for Lucy, she had been on a mission for three days and had used a lot of magic power.  
The job gave a lot of jewels though she only had just enough to pay her rent. Natsu, that flame-braining idiot, had again destroyed the whole city and had to pay for the repairing.  
She walked towards her front door, unlocked it and stepped inside with a sigh.  
_Finally home!_ She thought, looking towards her bed torn by the idea of crashing down on it immediately and taking a long hot bath.  
She smelled herself, _phew, long hot bath it is,_ she thought to herself. She turned the water on and started stripping.

Meanwhile Natsu were headed to his house with Happy asleep in his arm mumbling _fish_ now and then.  
Natsu looked down at his best friend with a smile. It had been a good job with Lucy, though they had to pay most of their reward to repairing his damage to the city. It had been fun smashing the dark guild plaguing the city, with Lucy.  
It took three days, three wonderful dark guild smashing, Lucy-complaining, fish-eating days.  
He reached his door and stepped in. He always felt out of place in here, he didn't know why since it was his own house. He walked towards Happy's bed and tugged him in, staring for while at his sleeping blue cat; he looked so cute when he was like this.  
He turned towards his hammock in front of his board with all the jobs he had been taking. He sighed, thinking about how Lucy's bed was ten times more comfortable than his own.  
He slowly crawled into the hammock when suddenly he heard the wind go crazy outside. He recalled Erza talking about a huge storm would approach over Magnolia and that he should tell Lucy to keep her windows closed. _Shit_ he thought, he'd forgot to tell Lucy about the raging storm. He hurried up from his hammock, putting clothes on while walking towards the front door. He would not want to see Erza rage out when she found out he didn't tell her.

Meanwhile Lucy was almost done with her bath; she rinsed her from the soap and got up torn by the idea of staying there forever and going to bed.  
She dried herself in a zombie-like state and walked into her bedroom looking for some clothes to sleep in. She grabbed the first pair of underwear she saw and a white see-through tank top Taurus had giving her as a present. She had been highly offended by the present but was too tired to find anything else; it wasn't like anyone was going to see her while she was sleeping anyway. She immediately fell asleep, not hearing the storm from her exhausted state. Her window was open as usual because it was normally pretty hot in Magnolia this time of the year and she hated sweating while she was sleeping.

Natsu, who had been running the whole time, finally reached Lucy's house after 20 minutes. He loved running in storms. It hadn't started to rain yet but the sky was so dark and the clouds so pumped up looking that they had to burst any minute now. Natsu could feel the chill air through his hair as he looked up at Lucy's window.  
_It's going to be freezing tonight. Good that I have fire in my body to keep me warm, Lucy for that matter would not last a minute _he thought to himself as he crawled up to her window and stepped inside. He closed the window behind him, turned around finding Lucy sound asleep in her bed trembling now and then.  
Her hair was wet and her duvet that was covering her, thin like a blanket. He looked down at her forgetting why he was here.  
A lighting struck outside and a roar louder than his own _Karyū no Hōkō(fire dragons roar)_ appeared only seconds after reminding him.  
_I might as well stay then, her bed looks so comfy_ he thought as the rain suddenly splashed down with enormous power outside.  
He stripped down to his boxers as usual when he slept in her bed so many times before. He gently lifted the duvet and crawled beneath it with a content sigh. _Mmmm.._ He almost said out loud.  
He loved her bed it was so soft and comfy, besides it had a lovely smell to it and he was an expert in smells. He cuddled deeper into the bed, feeling warm and comfortable. But something vibrated through the whole bed keeping him from falling asleep. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy beside him shivering from the cold.  
_Hmm_… He wondered as a thought appeared in his mind.  
_I can't sleep when she's trembling like this, maybe I should go get a blanket so she won't be so cold._ He got up and looked around trying to remember where her blankets where.  
_That's right, hallway cupboard _he thought as he moved towards the destination. He took the thickest blanket of them all and headed towards her bedroom again. He gently pulled the blanket over her, trying not to wake her by the extra weight the blanket made. He then again cuddled down in her bed making him comfortable like a cat and purring satisfied with his actions.

Just as he was falling asleep the vibrations started again. _Wasn't the blanket enough?_ He looked tired and concerned at Lucy's small, shivering body. _Hmm, _he thought as ideas struck through his head of what he should do. He trashed them all, especially the last one, Lucy would kill him if he did that.  
But it was the only thing that might actually work. He argued with himself as he inched towards her cold trembling body. He hesitated and slowly lifted his arm and snaked it around her small waist afraid to wake her up and hearing her scold him for being a pervert and an intruder. He hears a small sigh from her and notices that she had stopped trembling. He looks down at her smiling, _this isn't so bad, and she's so soft_ _and smells delicious_. He took himself staring at her relaxed face not wanting to fall asleep just yet, savouring the moment.

_Were all girls so soft?_ he thought to himself and caught his hand moving up and down her waist. He looked down at her and noticed that she was only wearing a see-through tank top and a thong. He felt a rush of blood travel down to his abdomen and a hot sensation in his cheeks, was he blushing?  
Unexpectedly she moved, turned around and cuddled into his chest mumbling "_Natsu". _He was suddenly fully awake, his eyes wide as he looked down at Lucy in terror. He felt her breasts pressed up against his chest, he could feel her nipples through her shirt._ Is she trying to torture me? Isn't it enough what she is wearing?_ He thought while he felt another rush of blood travel down again and freaked out by the sensation; he usually never experienced this. But come to think of it, every time he had felt it, it was because of Lucy. Lucy's short skirts that barely covered her butt, Lucy's bosom in her perky little blouse and Lucy in a bath towel, which he had seen multiple times when he barged into her house.

Natsu wasn't able to move due to the chock of Lucy turning him on like that. How was he ever supposed to sleep now when thoughts of her in a bath towel wouldn't leave his mind? The rush of blood kept flowing down and he felt himself become harder and harder as his imagination of Lucy in a towel proceeded. It didn't help that she was all cuddled up to him with her bouncy breasts pressed up against him.  
He again caught himself petting her waist up and down. _Hmm_ he groaned _what can I do about this situation? Macao told me about something with cold showers, but that wouldn't do any good now… Gildarts told me something about imagining something that creeps you out. Hmm I guess I can try that. _Natsu was thinking hard. He imagined Gray's stinky feet and Makarov's sweaty armpits, but Lucy's breathing chest distracted him every time.  
_DAMN! It doesn't work! _He freaked out. _What should I do what should I do..!  
_ He thought about letting her go and sleep in the other side of the bed, but when he tried to leave Lucy grabbed him even tighter mumbling _"Natsu… Natsu, you're so warm please stay". _He couldn't leave her, not when she pleaded him like that. Besides he didn't really want to let go of her, he liked the feeling of her against him and she smelled even better this close. Natsu leaned down to sniff her hair and her neck. _Damn she smells delicious, like strawberries and vanilla. Mmm… _He couldn't help it he had to taste her, just to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. He leaned further down to her neck and placed a lick right beneath her jaw _Oh gosh she tasted even better_. Lucy opened her eyes and stared right into Natsu's. _"Natsu! What are you doing!?"_

**_Soooooo... was it good or did I totally waste your time, I hope you enjoyed it because I'm definitely working on a second chapter and I'm playing with the idea of a Lemon (sour or sweet idk) you guys decide :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Knock Kock, whose there?

**A/N: YAAY! I finally finished the second chapter ****:D.. Sorry for the loong wait, but I had a TON of assignments to do this week, like seriously, it was a hell! BUT anyway I finished and since this is my first fanfic it is also my first LEMON! Don't know what to think about it yet, is it bad or good?! phew, I'll let you guys decide (really nervous about that). BTW I love you! So many reviews and favourites in a day/week! OMG, and you're so sweet and nice it means a LOT to me, since I'm very insecure sometimes. I'll just hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does... If I did I'll definitely make a lemon scene with Natsu and Lucy.**

_"Natsu! What are you doing!?"_ she said in a tired but shocked voice.  
That's when she realized that she was all cuddled up against his chest with her arms around him. She looked up at Natsu seeing him slowly going into a panic mode.

_Fuck, I'm dead!_ Was his only thought. He tried to explain himself but he was speechless, words did simply not exist to him. He opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing happened.  
Lucy who was still looking in his eyes was startled because let's face it, Natsu cuddling her like this never had happened before, she didn't even think he was capable of doing anything sweet or mature. But she was mostly startled by the fact that she felt so damn good in his arms. She felt warmer, safer and protected; call it a princess dream but being protected by a man felt pretty damn good.

She was shocked that she could feel like this with Natsu; Natsu who was immensely immature and so oblivious sometimes that he gave her headaches. But Natsu were also one who protected his friends with his heart and life, Natsu who had so much right-justness in him that it made everybody around him stronger, Natsu who had saved her life countless times and Natsu who greatly cared for everyone even if they had been his former enemy.  
He was more than an immature and oblivious brat; he had a heart and he fought for the ones he loved with it. With these thoughts she looked into Natsu's eyes, not knowing exactly what was going on inside her. She suddenly felt her heart race by their mutual shared contact and by his deep black eyes.

Natsu was going out of his mind, why didn't she hit him or push herself away like she normally would've? And since when did her eyes suddenly make him so week in his knees?  
He couldn't look away from them, they pulled him in like a magnet keeping him there not ever wanting to look away.

Both not wanting to let go for reasons they could not yet understand, their heads began to move unconsciously closer. They looked dreamingly into each other's eyes.  
Natsu could now hear his own heartbeat echoing through his entire head, everything went quiet and the only thing he could concentrate on was Lucy's beautiful eyes.  
They moved closer still, nerve-rackingly slow until their lips were one inch from each other. Natsu closed his eyes tasting her breath with his slightly parted lips, but that wasn't enough for him.  
Like before his common sense abandoned him and he acted on basic instincts; he just had to taste those sweet lips of hers.

Lucy frustrated by his closed eyes saw what he was about to do. In both shock and delight she felt his lips press softly against hers and released a quiet moan.

_OMG! I'm kissing Natsu_ was her first thought, _this is so weird and sooo good! Since when did Natsu know how to kiss?_

She had no time to think more of it because Natsu leaned even further in and deepened the kiss.  
"_Mmm_.." Lucy's voice said without permission from her brain to speak, she scolded herself for her lack of self-control.

Natsu who was already aroused felt blood and excitement rush through his entire body.

_What is this bizarre sensation? It's not attraction because that's an entirely different feeling, what is it? And why does this feel so right?_

Natsu thought while his body did weird bizarre things like racing his heartbeat, colouring his cheeks and filling him with an enormous joy in every nerve he had.  
He had never known a feeling like this before but he loved it.

Natsu was so pumped up with this new feeling that he couldn't stop smiling which made the kiss stop. He looked down at her with a heart-breaking joyful smile.  
Lucy admired his features. Natsu kept smiling and didn't care if Lucy would be mad at him for kissing her. He kissed her with such passion, joy and love that Lucy almost couldn't take it.  
She felt a blush appear in her cheeks and a tinkling sensation in her stomach.

This kiss became more and more deep, and she felt Natsu sticking his tongue out licking her lower lip begging her for entrance. She gladly gave it to him and with a sigh their tongues met.  
The battle for dominance began and Lucy felt a hot sensation run through her entire body settling in her lower abdomen. As their kiss continued their hands began moving around; running through hair and travelling down a back or caressing a crimson red cheek now and then.

Natsu broke the kiss but only to place new ones down her jaw and further down her neck. He found her sweet spot under her ear almost instantly and began sucking, nibbling and licking there. Lucy gave a loud gasp as the pleasure hit her. Worried if he had done something that had hurt her Natsu opened his eyes to check.  
What he found was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen, though he would soon change his mind about that. Lucy's eyes were closed shut in pleasure and small soft moans travelled through her lips.

He continued nibbling and kissing her as his hands moved on his own. He couldn't take it anymore; her soft lips, her soft moans and her incredible soft body. He gently pushed her down on the back and leaned over her not stopping their stream of kisses.

Lucy had started to drift off, she didn't care if it was weird they suddenly made out, she just wanted to feel those lips forever. Natsu was reacting on pure instinct and slowly snaked his hands up her waist over her stomach and further up towards her breasts. He growled quietly when he felt the softness of her bosom and her nipples stiffen against his palms. Bothered by the piece of clothing covering them up, he tugged at the end of the top and pulled it off.

Lucy's face was now redder than Erza's hair. She was so embarrassed when she saw Natsu looking hungry with desire at her bare chest. She quickly covered herself up with her petite arms causing a disappointed groan from Natsu.

"_Let me see you Luce, you're so beautiful!" _he blurted out without thinking, _shit did I just say that?_

Lucy was surprised by Natsu's announcement and secretly squirming with joy about the fact that he had called her beautiful. She hesitated, then slowly removed her arms.

"_Natsu.." _she said trying to get his attention, he looked up;

"_I-It's just so embarrassing…!"_ She cried in a low voice.

"_You want me to stop?" _Natsu smirked still gripping her now bare breast, _they're even better without the tank-top_.  
He slightly pinched her left nipple causing her to squirm and moan from pleasure,_"I take that as a no". _Lucy forgot all embarrassment and gave in for the pure desire she had for him.  
Natsu who had been consumed by his instincts returned to his normal self for a brief moment.

_Wow, what am I doing? Is this really happening? Gosh how did this even get started, and why doesn't she protest about this?_

Lucy noticed his sudden distantness and looked at him with a concerned expression. _Where they really doing the right thing here? _Lucy thought. She sure felt right, but it was a feeling she couldn't quite understand or put a name on, but it was definitely more than just lust. They both caught each other's eyes for just a second but that was enough. Their concerns vanished in front of them as they both felt an odd feeling rushing through their entire bodies. _Love _concluded Natsu as he lifted his hand to gently caress her left cheek.

Lucy who was so confused by the new feeling stared into Natsu's eyes with a slight wrinkle between her eyebrows. As she felt Natsu's hand settle on her chin she suddenly realized it. She loved Natsu, with all of her heart. She hadn't realized until now because she never knew how it felt, but she could tell that she'd loved him for a long time without knowing it.

Natsu was overwhelmed by his new-found love and started kissing Lucy passionately. _"Lucy.." _he whispered silently between his kisses. He moved down her body and kissed every inch of it; her wonderful pulsing neck, her sweet soft stomach and inside her lovely smooth thighs. He stopped at her neck, nibbling it as his hands explored her breast, circling her nipples. Lucy moaned loudly to his satisfaction when he replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue. Natsu had become obsessed with her moans and wanted her to scream out even more. He suddenly remembered something Gildarts had said about women. With a smirk on his lips he moved his hand down her body, still keeping his lips around her nipple. He tugged at her thong, gently slipping it off and placed his fingers in her delicate soft warm folds causing an even louder moan to appear from Lucy.

He growled with desire. She was incredible wet and Natsu couldn't help imagining how it would feel to be inside her deliciously wet core. He felt himself become even harder, his erection now painfully pushing against his boxers. He needed to get those off soon. He circled his finger around her clit while pushing two fingers inside her. Lucy couldn't help herself; she screamed Natsu's name as she felt something building up inside her about to explode. She felt herself become wetter and wetter as Natu's fingers gently played with her. His fingers kept thrusting in and out of her while circling her clit. He got impossibly harder and harder as he saw his love scream of pleasure. Again he felt the need to taste her and replaced his fingers with his lips causing Lucy to groan between breaths _"Natsu.. Natsuuuuu… ngghhaa.. please don't stop, aahh, please..". _Hearing her beg like that made something snap inside him; he had to have her and it had to be now. He gave one last flick with his tongue sending Lucy over the edge crying out Natsu's name over and over again. He pushed his boxers of and threw them hastily on the ground somewhere quickly forgotten. He climbed on top of her kissing her with an enormous hunger and desire, his member on her stomach. He stopped to check with her and Lucy gave him a nod. With the permission he needed from her he placed himself at her entrance, savouring the moment for a while and pushed his member gently in while looking into her eyes.

_Fuck she is tight! _Natsu thought as he remembered to be gentle with her. He pushed himself further in until he hit a thin wall. He looked questioningly at Lucy, she nodded and he continued but with more caution than before. He saw Lucy's tears when he ripped through her virginal barrier and kissed every single one of them away forcing his nonexistent self-controlled member not to move. When Lucy felt the pain ease she started rolling her hips slightly against him.

_"Mmmm"_ she moaned, shocked by the pure pleasure she felt at his member filling her completely.

_"I-is it okay now? Can I move?_" Natsu asked shyly.

_"Yes, it's fine now. It doesn't hurt that much, in fact it feel soo gooood"_ Lucy said in a husky voice, hoarse by her screaming outbursts from before.

Natsu was taken away by how sexy her voice was and started moving, getting even deeper than before.

_"Natsuuu!"_

_"Lucyy-yy" _he growled in response.

Natsu was surprised of how good it felt being inside of her, feeling the pressure that her walls were inflicting on his member. He started moving more rough and faster, he quickly found a rhythm and kept his pace with a squirming Lucy beneath him. All problems, awkwardness and worries were forgotten. All they could think about was the pure delicious pleasure streaming through their bodies and their incredible new-found love filling them with passion.

Their hands where everywhere as their breathing became deep and gaspingly. Natsu slit in deeper and deeper for every thrust he made causing Lucy to scream out from the pleasure. Their continued lovemaking for what seemed like endless hours neared the end. Natsu quickening his pace and started pumping in and out of Lucy bringing them both on the edge. He placed his arms under her neck and her back holding her close to him as he made her fall over the edge with a cry.

_"NATSU!"_

Hearing her cum made his last tiny bit of self-control snap. As he rode her he released his warm fluid semen inside her with a deep groan from his throat.

***SLAM*  
****  
**They suddenly hear the door behind them causing both of them to jump in shock.

**A/N:**

**UUUUH... Who walked in on them!? SOOO.. what did you think? Since it's my first lemon and because of the story I've tried not to make too dirty and more sweet :) :)**

**I have a chapter 3 in mind should I continue or what do you think, leave a review and I'll know :) :)**

**Love NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon xX  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tears of joy

**A/N: Chapter three is out, pheeew! Finally.. I am so happy that you like my fanfic; like you can't imagine how much it means to me :) I've tried to update sooner but you know assignments -.- WHY SCHOOL! Well I have vacation for a week now and hopefully I would write a lot faster then + I have a lot of new stories in my mind ;D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail ! The world is cruel...**

* * *

***SLAM***

They suddenly hear the door behind them causing both of them to jump in shock.

Now Lucy knew only two people who would barge into her house without permission and one of them were right here. She turned to look at Natsu who was staring at her with a shock on his face when she said the name of their intruder.

* * *

Erza was walking down the street following the canal that went through the entire city. It was about eight in the morning and her thoughts were circling around in her head.

_What should I wear? What should I do? What if he doesn't show up?_

She was of course thinking about the upcoming annual ball that Fairy Tail was in charge of. They had invited Crime Sorcière and Erza was exploding by the thought of seeing her Jellal again. She was screaming inside and was clueless for what to do. The only rational thought she could come up with was visiting Lucy to ask for advise. Lucy always knew how to handle situations like these, plus she always knew what to wear.

She stepped in front of her door and barged in like she usually would. She looked around for Lucy and heard some strange noises from the bedroom. Knowing that Lucy didn't have a boyfriend or even have had sex before she walked in only to find Lucy with her head ached back and Natsu on top of her with his faced buried in her neck.

Erza's eyes widened in terror and her jaw dropped to the floor. She quickly pulled herself together and ran out of the door slamming it behind her. She ran out the house out on the street and further down to the guild. While she was running her head was swirling around even worse than before.

_How-how? When? and WHY didn't they tell me, don't they trust me? Am I not a good enough friend to know? Did they love each other or is it just sex? _

Tears of anger and hurt started spilling down her cheeks. She felt betrayed and angry. They both were her best friends and now they both went behind her back. She reached the guild and stepped inside tears still falling. Mira went up to her and asked what was wrong. Erza told her what had happen and to her surprise Mira was hopping up and down clapping her hands together while still trying to comfort Erza, which looked kind of humorous. Of course Mira couldn't keep her mouth shut when her guild-mates asked why she was so happy. Soon enough the whole guild knew what had happen and was planning an evil surprise for the couple.

Erza sat in the corner sobbing though nobody really took notice of it. They have dealt with Erza's weirdly emotional reaction and crying before. Like during the Grand Magic Tournament when Toby found his sock and Erza started crying like a crazy person. They knew it didn't really mean anything.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other for a moment. He was still hovering above her and shifted his position to lay down beside her. He gently lifted his hand to caress her cheek, her eyes had captured him and he leaned down to give her a light kiss.

_"We'll deal with her later! Right now I just want to be with you"_ He whispered as he kissed her again.

They cuddled into each other's arms and rested, tired from the resent events and from sleep-loss. There were no awkward moments as there normally would had been in typical one-night stands; it wasn't just a one-time sex.

_"I-I love you, you know that right? I think I've been in love with you for a long time without knowing it"_ Lucy suddenly said in a low voice.

Natsu looked at her with passion in his eyes. _"I lo-love you too, and I have loved for a long time now. I-I just didn't know th-that it was in this way... but now that I think about it I-I've never felt like this with just a friend b-before."_ He stuttered, nervous for her reaction even though she just confessed her love for him. Natsu maybe seemed tough, strong and confident on the outside, but inside he was a nervous wreck when it came to Lucy. He lost all his confidence and had to act cool when he talked to her, while he was trembling inside. Her confession helped him a lot in this matter. Now that he knew that this wasn't just sex for her and that she actually loved him he felt much better, though still a tat nervous and scared. He was so new at this what if he did something wrong and Lucy never would talk to him again.

_"I-I don't know if I can do this right, without making some major mistakes and you'll leave me without ever talking to me again." _He blurted out.

_"This is so new to me"_ He looked down at the bed and fumbled nervously with his hands, his heart beat rapidly by the thought of her leaving him. He was scared that he felt this way, it was all so new and frightening to him.

Lucy caught one of his hands in hers and gently stroke it while lifting her left to his chin and forcing him to look at her. His face was in a deep shade of red and his eyes was on the verge of tears. She'd never seen anything like this before. He was too cute, tearing up because he thought she would leave him. Never in the world would she do that to him, if not SHE had actually been afraid that HE would leave her and that this was nothing more than just sex to him. But she understood now; they loved each other equally and nothing could tear them apart.

She looked deep into his eyes trying to make him understand her feelings: _"I love YOU! I would never ever leave you no matter what you did. I know there might be fights and arguments but we'll solve it and get through with it, reach a compromise. I love YOU, Natsu, don't ever doubt that."_

He looked up at her in shock tears flooding his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. For a minute Lucy thought she had said something wrong, but took it back when she saw the smile on his face. He gawked at her in felicity. He could not grasp her words fully; they filled him up with ecstasy and left him in a deep contently state.

_"You r-really mean that?"_ He said his voice cracking at the word 'really'.

_"You're so dense sometimes; Of course I mean it you flame-brain, why else would I say it?"_ She said in a cheerful voice chuckling by his seriousness. How could he ever think that she would lie to him about something like that.

He eyed her from his position his faced flushed deep red from embarrassment and happiness. He put an arm around her waist pulling her closer and whispering without stuttering:

_"I love you too Lucy.. I always will. I'll never leave because you're the one, I can see that now. Igneel told me about love; he said that we dragon-slayers only fall in love one time and it will consume you forever. It doesn't matter is the person loves you back, leaves you or dies, the love will always be there. You are my one Lucy."_ He said with a slight smile on his lips.

_"And now I would like to sleep because I'm freaking tired and I don't want to face Erza's rage in this state."_ He said with a loud yawn.

Lucy was startled by his words but didn't think further about it because she yawned and felt her eyelids close. She was too tired to use her brain right now; she just wanted to sleep with her lovely Natsu, or boyfriend you could might as well say. She needed her rest since it was going to be disturbing to face Erza later that day. What if she told someone?

* * *

Mirajane's head was swirling with excitement. She had planned the perfect 'evil' surprise for the couple. All the guild-members were in on it, though Gray seemed gloomy about the fact that Natsu have had sex before him.

He eyed Juvia from his position sighing, sending her a '_We are soooo not there yet_'-look and watched as she accidentally made a dark cloud appear above her head about to burst with raindrops. He was jealous of Natsu but also aware of that he had not reached that state with Juvia just yet, he didn't want to rush into it just because of that retard.

_Just wait Natsu, soon you'll regret it when you see what we've planned out_ he thought with a big smirk on his mouth.

He turned to the plans of the annual ball and grinned mischievously at Erza who had stopped sobbing in the corner when she heard their evil plot.  
_Just wait Natsu! You'll never keep a secret from me again_ she thought and had an evil glare in her eyes.

She was of course happy for the couple but after doing something like this to her they had to pay, or HE had to pay, she could easily forgive Lucy but Natsu... Noo... he needed to be punished. Besides they had to consider the rules of Fairy Tail: a new guild-couple HAD to go through the inauguration...

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... what did you think? Leave a review and tell me if you want, I love to hear your opinions! So there's a huge plot in the next chapter, the annual-ball is coming up and the whole guild have planned out an evil ****inauguration for the couple (or let's just say Natsu. Who can hate Lucy?) xD ! Read and live long and prosper... **

******Love and kisses NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon xX**


	4. Chapter 4 - Scarlet frustration

**A/N: Heeyy minnaa! Okay first of all... I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating for so long, MAJOR writer's block and a LOT of personal problems :( Oh well... Things have got better :D :D and I've finally updated.. I feel SO guilty for not finishing this earlier! But here it is and there is a chapter more or two I don't know! I still don't know what the 'surprise' for the couple should be you are VERY welcome to bring me some ideas! Actually please I'm blank XD**

Lucy woke up by someone stirring behind her. She freaked out for a moment when she felt an arm around her waist pulling her tightly against a chest. Then the events from before suddenly rushed over her and she blushed heavily... Did she really do that, with Natsu? Yes, yes she did and damn she enjoyed it. Natsu always surprised her but this was out of category.  
She turned around and looked at his sleeping face, _so peaceful, so cute, I can't control myself._

She leaned in to him trailing her fingertips up and down his bare chest, making him smile in his sleep contently. She kissed his neck which woke him up catching her in his arms and turning her around with him on top. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he stared deep into her brown orbs. He wore a big grin on his face as he leaned down and whispered into her ear in a sultry voice: "Can't even keep your fingers away for one second huh?"

Lucy gasped by his words and couldn't seem to get a word out. Natsu smirked at her: "Can't even come up with a word Luce? Hahaha, that's a first" he smiled at her gentler and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm just teasing Luce" he said moving away from her to dress.

He didn't get far because a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. "No way I'm gonna let you get away with that" She straddled him, pinning now both of his wrists down on the bed and started kissing his neck. She knew he had a weakness when it came to his neck and his limps suddenly felt like jelly when she gently nibbled and sucked right under his ear, leaving little red marks all over his neck. He released a deep moan when she moved her tongue across the shell of his ear. Lucy was satisfied with her result and stopped teasing him, they couldn't start again, they needed to go to the guild or else their guild-mates would be suspicious.

She released her grip on him and kissed him on last time on the lips. "Sorry, We've got to get going before everyone gets suspicious." She stood up and started dressing while Natsu grunted on the bed not wanting to leave just yet.

* * *

When they arrived at the guild things were as usual; people drank, argued and talked loudly as ever. They went to their usual place at the bar. They didn't even sit down before Mira was all over them asking for their order.  
_She sure seems a lot more excited today, I wonder why? It's probably the upcoming ball, _Lucy thought. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion though but quickly forgot all about it when her food was sat before her. Her stomach rumpled and she began to eat hungrily. Mira was so silly for many reasons anyway, why should it mean something today?

She was enjoying Mira's cooking when she suddenly felt someone stare in her direction. She looked at Natsu who was greedily eating plate number three and talking to Happy with his mouth full.  
It wasn't him she had felt.  
She took a glance behind her and saw several heads turn away and pretending as if nothing had happened. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, _That was weird… _she thought, but in the same second the guild-door sprung up and Erza walked in. She quickly ate what she had left on her plate and went to her.

Erza was chatting with Gajeel, Levy and Lily about something, but when Lucy neared them they quickly stopped talking and looked at her, Lily had a slight smirk on his mouth.

_I wonder what they were talking about. Well I can ask later I need to talk to Erza. _Lucy thought.

"Erza can I borrow you for a minute? Outside, please?" she asked nervously and headed towards the door with Erza silently walking after her.

"I wonder what she's saying to her." Levy thought out loud. _I hope she won't get mad at me for knowing about her and Natsu,_ she added to herself.

"I don't know and don't really care" Gajeel said "All I know is that I can't wait to see that flame-brain's face when he gets our 'surprise'." He smirked mischievously.

Levy rolled her eyes at him, but they accidently fell on his biceps and she blushed heavily. Lily smirked when he saw Levy's traveling eyes,_ it won't be long before those two gets a 'surprise' too geehee._

* * *

Outside the guild, Lucy was turning her head in different directions making sure nobody where around. When she saw that they were the only ones there she let out a sigh and looked at Erza, slightly terrified for her reaction.

"Ehm… Erza… About what happened before. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to keep our relationship a secret from you, it just sort of happened last night. I know how you are with secrets and you were not supposed to find out that way, but now you know. Soooo… Are we cool?"

Lucy asked sweat-dropping, she knew Erza's emotions had been on high alert for some time because she was frustrated about her feelings for Jellal, everyone walked on thin ice lately.

"Erza?" Lucy said again after no reply.

"Erzaaa" She waved her hand in front of the scarlet haired mage who was spacing out. "Are we cool?"

Erza starred out in the blue struggling to remember something very important about tomorrow. _Oh right, Jellal is coming! Dammit I forgot to pick out a dress_ _because I was angry at Lucy and Natsu. Again I let my emotions run ahead of me, I shouldn't have reacted that way. Good Mavis what is happening to me lately._

She groaned out in frustration leaving Lucy a bit scared for her life since she thought that Erza was angry at her. And when Erza was angry at someone, you didn't want to be that someone. Erza looked at Lucy as if she had just realized she was there.

"Lucy I need your help!" she said.

"So you're accepting the apology?"

"Yes sure Lucy, how could I stay mad at you, but Natsu that bastard….urgh…. You know what, I can't deal with him right now! HE will be here TOMORROW! FUCK" Erza was slowly panicking.

"Who? Jellal?" Lucy asked confused.

"YES HIM! O-M-G... I haven't found a dress yet or anything… Please help me Lucy.. BUT if I ever hear you say a word about me reacting this way about him, **THAT** will happen" Erza said with her scary face on.

Lucy shrieked and trembled at her words, she didn't want to experience **THAT** ever again- urgh - she shook the bad memories off of her and said "Of course, of course I'll help you!"

They headed for the dress-stores when Lucy wondered "Erza... You didn't say anything about, you know, to anyone, right?" Erza looked down… She couldn't lie, not to Lucy. But she couldn't tell either, so she pretended she didn't hear what she had said.

"Look, Lucy I'm sorry I overreacted. I don't know what's going on with my emotions lately. But I do know that you two are perfect for each other and I was kind of waiting for it to happen. I'm happy for you two, but I would like if you didn't keep any secrets for me, like were you dating before?" Lucy smiled and answered " It's okay Erza, next time anything major happens we'll let you know. But no it actually happened like this..."

Lucy started telling about last night and Natsu's confession and Erza smirked evilly '_That got her question of her mind'_ but was also grateful for Lucy telling their "secret". Too bad it wasn't really a secret anymore, the whole guild knew. Erza laughed mischievously at the 'surprise' they would get but was quickly distracted by the sight of a beautiful blue dress. "Lucyyyy! I found it".

**A/N: So that was it, better than nothing right? Well! Come up with some ideas for the 'surprise' if you want me to update faster because I'm blank. Though I don't think the same amount of time will pass again before I update, I'll try my best :) :) really..! You motivate me a lot!**

**Love XxNearlyHeadlessZielkeDragonxX**


	5. Chapter 5 - The castle

**A/N: Her guys... I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! But I had some personal issues -.- Well I hope you still want to read, I feel very ashamed for not updating faster (hit me with this newspaper - ! ) so this chapter doesn't really do much, but it's better than nothing, because I had a really hard time figuring out what was supposed to happen so I wrote this in the meantime.. I'll promise the next update will come soon, because I've finish this block that this chapter was! Geez! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashimas not mine 3**

* * *

Everyone from Fairy Tail were currently decorating the ballroom in the nearby castle were the annual ball always was held. The castle wasn't big or very abundant but it was a reasonable size and had what it needed nothing more, nothing less. The walls of the castle were decked with crawling beautiful flowers and plants which made it magical and marvellous. This year it was Fairy Tail who was in charge of it. The guild was good entertainers but also very good at fighting and destroying things. It usually ended with a few dozen broken tables, chairs or tableware. This time was no different; everyone wanted to help decorating and they all did it their own way.

Gajeel's corner was filled with steel and iron screws and nails. The wall near the entrance was covered in ice sculptures and happy was hanging fish up in the ceiling. It was all a mess, it was like this every time they were in charge and every time Mira, Levy and Lisanna would object and make it all perfect in the end. Everyone would first grumble about their decorations being brought down but afterwards while looking at their result, they would approve with a nod.

Natsu and Gray were fighting about the themes and Natsu burned Gray's ice and names were flying out of their mouths in every direction. Lucy who hadn't been to the annual ball before, stood looking around in the mess. She decided to join Levy, Mira and Lisanna with the decoration-plan. After a half hour of people doing whatever they wanted with the decoration, Mira asked first nicely for all to listen, when that didn't work for the third time she used her take-over Satan soul and yelled at the top of her lungs: _"**BAKAS LISTEN!** We've got a decoration-plan listen up so we can decorate this properly. Okay Happy you're in charge of decorating the ceiling and Gray, you're in charge of the ice sculptures by the food, I'm in charge of the food together with Lisanna and…."_ Mira starting handing the tasks out to each member and made sure that nobody would mess it up with putting Erza as check-up on things.

After 2 hours they were done and the room was magnificent and beautiful. From the ceiling there were the most beautiful light-chains with slightly pinkish and whitish colours hanging. The walls on the left side were covered in beautiful mirrors and the wall to the right, was were the tables were placed along with the food table.  
The food table were decorated with all kinds of delicious goods. With a giant horn full of exotics fruits and meat decorated with frosting and berries in different colours.

The wall was decorated with beautiful ice flowers which were stuck on by Gray and ice sculptures of beautiful plants which winded up in curls and mysterious patterns to the ceiling. (A/N: I think I'll draw it for ya). Further back in the room was a scene stretched out.

The tables were round and big enough for 6-7 people. They were covered in a deep dark Bordeaux silk and decked with fine silverware, china and crystal wine the tables had a cute set of lilies and candles. The little furniture there were was made by wood-maker Laki who had made fine little cut details on each piece, with patterns in flowers and plants. The chair and table legs were made to look like the plant crawling up the castle and the back of the chair was made to look like flowers winding in unknown patterns.

The entrance was simple with torches lit with Natsu's fire, it wouldn't burn out or burn anything else than the torch. Lilies were sat in pots around and two giant ice statures of unicorns were placed on each side of the door with their necks bowing down so their horns would almost touch. A red carpet was running 30 meter till the front the doors. It was all very beautiful.

Everyone was satisfied with the result and admired their effort to make it look like that. There was about 6 hours till the ball opened and the guild went home to themselves to either sleep for a few hours or get ready. Lucy and Erza decided that they would help each other get dressed and put on make-up. Though first they would get their beauty-sleep for about 2 or 3 hours.

* * *

**A/N: So not much as you can see, but still better than nothing and actually this chapter helped figure out what happens next :D :D Love all ya reviews and follows they actually made me feel better when I was feeling down! **  
**Also I have a DeviantART profile called: NearlyHeadlesZDragon, you can check it out if you want, also if I draw the ball room I'll put in there :D :D see you soon I promis love ya all**

**Hugs xXNearlyHeadlessZielkeDragonXx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Flustered feelings

**A/N: ****Chee su minna! Here I am again with a new chapter! And omg your follows and favourites warms my writer-soul and sends the love from you out on my keyboard and into my story! I love it! It really motivates me.. :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own these characters :( BUT now they are puppets in my story.. hehehe.. *rubs hands***

* * *

Natsu was walking towards the cake-table again, he looked around quick and eagerly took another cookie. Mira eyed him suspiciously from her place were she welcomed the guests. She let it pass, but if he took any more before the party started he would be in serious trouble, she thought as she turned around to greet one of the council members with her signature smile. **  
**

Natsu wandered towards Gray as an instinct and they started to argue in low voices, because Erza was told to keep an eye on them in case of their usual behaviour should begin and cause a mess.

Natsu acted as his old self, and was now talking to Gray, Gildarts, Gajeel and the guys etc. He was being loud and dense as always when suddenly Lucy walked along the red carpet. Natsu smelled her in an instant and stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. He became very quiet and turned his head towards Lucy.

She was wearing a beautiful long Bordeaux dress. It was bound behind her neck, cut very low at her back, so low that you could almost see the start of her ass and it hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was curled and put up nicely in a loose hairstyle, her eyes lined with make-up which made her eyes look even more amazing. Natsu gasped, he had held his breath against his will and couldn't find words for his feelings. He sank loudly and forgot were he was. He came back to his senses when Gray pulled hard in his suit and yelled various insults at him. But he merely blinked at Gray and didn't even say a word back at him.

The guys stood in shock at the scene in front of them. Natsu was very out of character, he didn't insult Gray and he didn't even talk, he just stood there flustered.

_" Hey, Natsu.." _Gray waved his hand in front of his face_ "Hey.. Are you okay?_ _You look lost"_ Natsu looked at him confused noticing his weird behaviour might be suspicious and coughed . _" Errheem.. I'm fine, why would you care, Ice-princess" _he said trying to get into his role again. Gray's face got several shades more red of anger, and he started yelling. Causing Erza to cast a evil glance at him and he lowered his voice slightly.

_"You ask because you're worried, and what do you get? You're such a idiot Natsu, you're a squinty eyed, flame-brain who..." _Gray continued his flow of insults until his air ran out and he took a deep breath and continued were he left.

Maybe Gray was easy to fool because he would easily forget everything once he got into an argument with Natsu. The other guys though were very suspicious, they noticed that Natsu didn't even listen to what Gray said, and tried to hide his behaviour in Gray's words. But the guys saw straight through him, they noticed that he only said some random insults to Gray to keep the argument going, while he stole several looks in Lucy's direction.

Natsu and Lucy had agreed to keep their relationship as low as possible and had planned to mingle with some other friends in the start of the evening and then 'accidentally' talk together like they always would. But Natsu was close to breaking that rule. He just wanted to walk straight across the floor and take her hand, then look straight in her eyes and kiss her, feeling her lips on his. He hadn't had enough of her, they only just began and he was hungry for her company. He just found out he was in love with her, no.. that he loved her. It was torture to not be around her after that discovery.

Lucy was no different. She had a hard time trying to converse with the guests even though that talking felt natural for her. Now words which before flew out of her mouth in delight, was forced in a trying matter.

Mira noticed Lucy's trouble and sympathized with her and closed the conversation with the guests.

_"I think I need something to drink, don't you too Lucy?"_

Before Lucy even had time to answer, Mira held on to her elbow and led her to the table with drinks, which by chance wasn't far from the guys. She noticed Lucy's long gazes at were the guys were and that her head almost turned 90 degrees when they reached the drinks. They each took one and Mira then lead Lucy to the guys.

_"Hey.. Look whose over there, huh? Wow Laxus looks really good in a suit don't you think?... Or is a certain pink-haired dragonslayer more your style?" _She said slyly, without too much suspicion. Lucy looked flustered at Natsu and blushed several shades of red and stuttered _"M-Mira-kun" _at her boldness.

But Lucy did admit that he looked good. He was dressed in fairly normal suit, but seeing him in something more fashionable than his crop-vest and linen trousers was seldom, and it absolutely suited him. He looked too damn sexy with that smile of his plastered on his face too. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to be near him. Just near him and feel the air around him, that wouldn't be too weird they were always together every day anyway, why would today be different for the others?

The guys noticed Lucy and Mira nearing them and kept a close eye on the couple's reaction to each other.

* * *

I was worse than she thought. Lucy had thought that she could talk to Natsu normally in front of the guild without the reminder of his lips against hers and his body pressing down on her in her mind. But she failed. He looked so damn sexy in that outfit, and when she first approached they both blushed heavily when Mira 'accidentally' pushed Lucy into him. Of course Natsu had caught her, and of course it was very awkward when everybody looked at the situation. After that touch everything became worse, the urge to touch him was heightened and her nerves was in a puddle. Lucy was on the verge of exploding. So when it was time to eat she drew a sight of relief.

But things didn't end there...

* * *

_"Shouldn't we torture them just a bit more?" _Gajeel said to the guys when Natsu and Lucy was out of hearing-reach. Mira heard what he said and joined their conversation. _"If they don't sit together at our table we would have to do something, take their place or something to force them together, or else our plan won't work out" _Mira said slyly. The other guys nodded approvingly and came up with other ways to torture them even more.

They were going to have a good time playing those two.

* * *

Lucy made eye-contact with Natsu and they both sat three chairs away from each other. Levy and Juvia sat at the table too when Mira took Lucy's elbow again.

_"Before we eat there is someone I would like you to meet..." _While Mira lead Lucy away, more and more people joined the table. Everyone took a seat except the one next to Natsu, they were all playing the game wickedly.

_"I don't understand? You wanted me to meet the..." _She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that the only seat left was the one next to Natsu. Mira hurried away leaving the seat for Lucy. She tried sneaking away but Levy caught her.

_"Hey Lucy, there you are! I've been looking for, come sit next to me"_

Lucy sat down between Levy and Natsu in silence, her hand accidentally touch Natsu's and they both looked flustered at each other for one second. Then Natsu boldly took her hand hidden under the table. She smiled slightly at the warmth, this was rather comforting, they could finally touch even though it was just holding hands. It released some of the pressure inside.

* * *

**A/N: So here's another chapter :D yaaaay! And I'm already working on number 7! though I'm starting school again on Monday so if I don't finish it tomorrow it might come a bit later :( ! But your love keeps me writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Have a great night (yes I'm writing this at 2 am, actually almost all of my chapters is written around this time XD)**

**Love ya all - oh and leave a review if you want me to draw the ballroom/castle and also if you just liked my story! :D 3 3**

**-love and kisses from xXNearlyHeadlessZielkeDragonxX**


End file.
